1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and connections. Particular implementations also include, more specifically, satellite communication systems and communication links.
Satellite communications systems transmit and receive information bearing signals. Systems that employ signal-cancellation algorithms that enable terminals on each side of the link to share common transmit carrier frequencies are referred to as Carrier-in-Carrier (“CnC”) based systems. CnC based systems receive a composite signal containing both the signal from the opposite terminal and its own signal transponded by the satellite. These systems have the capability to measure the received power of each of these signals as part of the process of signal cancellation.
Implementations of carrier-in-carrier (“CnC”) based performance optimization systems and related methods relate to systems and methods for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.